


Coming Out

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Stiles Stilinski, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Derek Hale, Happy Ending, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Stiles Stilinski Comes Out, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: All Stiles' secrets are coming out. His dad finds out he isn't straight, his relationship with Derek is found out.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how to write the Sheriff, so apologies for that.

"How was your evening with Derek Hale?" The Sheriff asked when he and Stiles had sat down for dinner.

"You can just call him Derek, you don't have to use his full name every time." Stiles shrugged when his dad merely raised an eyebrow. "It was good, interesting. I don't really think business is for me but it's a good degree to have. More versatile than anything else I think."

"So you think you'll see him again?" The Sheriff asked.

With a nod Stiles said, "Derek's easy to talk to."

"And I'm not?" Stiles' dad sounded hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that dad." Stiles couldn't look his dad in the eyes. He didn't want to give too much away and Derek's words from their phone call kept popping into his head. _Put the feelers out on how he is with non-heterosexuality._

They were quiet for a while, eating until their plates were empty. "Has Hale mentioned anyone to you?"

"His sisters?" Stiles frowned, "His parents."

The Sheriff sighed and rubbed a hand across his forehead. "I meant a partner, a date."

"No. We don't really talk about that."

"Tara asked him out today. He told her he's gay." The Sheriff and Stiles watched each other, assessing the reactions.

"And that bothers you?" Stiles held his breath.

"I- is that what you can talk to Hale about?" The _and not me_ was unsaid but hung in the air between them. "Because I don't have a problem with people who aren't straight Stiles."

"As long as they aren't your son, right?" Stiles snapped. "Last time this came up you brushed me off, you wouldn't believe me and I don't know if _I_ believe _you_ now. Some business man is gay and suddenly now it's okay for me to be? Well don't worry, I'm not gay."

"Then why are you so worked up about this Stiles?" As he stood, Stiles' dad placed a hand flat on the table and looked down at his son.

Pushing himself to his feet Stiles glared, "As if you'd listen. You don't fucking care." He ignored his dad shouting after him grabbed his keys and hopped in the jeep. Stiles drove off, pulled in around the corner to get his breathing under control. Then he wiped his face and stared at the steering wheel before making a decision.

A few minutes later he was knocking on Derek's door waiting and hoping he was home. The door screeched and Stiles flung himself into Derek's body.

"Hey, hey, you're alright." Derek's hand stroked over Stiles' hair. "What's the matter?"

"Sorry," Stiles pulled away and wiped harshly at his cheeks. "I just got so angry. Now he wants to talk about my sexuality on his terms but he wouldn't listen when I wanted to talk."

Derek smiled softly at him, "I was just about to have a shower. Want to join me?"

Sniffing Stiles shrugged, "I- I don't really want sex."

"Then we can just get warm, washed and it can be a comfort thing. Or you can wait here, entertain yourself. I won't be too long."

Stiles was reaching out before Derek stopped talking and twining their fingers together. "I'd like that." He pushed forward and kissed Derek softly.

They made their way to the bathroom, undressed quickly while the water heated and Derek stepped in pulling Stiles behind him. Stiles slid his hands around Derek's waist and pressed his face into the tattoo between his shoulder blades.

"Come here," Derek said softly. He turned, tugging Stiles into a hug. They kissed gently, softly.

When they were clean, Derek wrapped a fluffy white towel around Stiles' shoulders. "Thank you." Stiles whispered, he felt so much better.

"I can't pretend to know what you're feeling, I've avoided this conversation with my parents for over ten years. But I will always be here for you."

Derek kissed Stiles again when a pounding on the door surprised them. He wrapped a towel around his waist and still dripping water went to answer it. As Stiles started to dry himself off he heard the screech of the door.

Then a familiar voice said, "Hale, I assume my son is here."

Throwing on his clothes, still damp and hair wet Stiles came out of the bathroom. "Dad."

The Sheriff looked between Stiles' wet hair, heat-flushed face and Derek in his towel. "I thought you said you weren't gay."

"That's all you have to say? I'm not gay, I'm bi."

"And sleeping with Derek Hale by the looks of it."

Derek took a step back as the Sheriff glared at him. "Uh-"

"We're dating. We're starting a relationship it's not just sex." Stiles argued hotly as he came to stand by Derek in front of the door.

"Stiles," Derek hissed, his ears pink and eyes wide.

At the same time Stiles' dad said "But there is sex. With a man."

"Yes." Stiles stared defiantly at his dad. "Is that a problem?"

The Sheriff looked pained, "Can I come in? I don't want to have this conversation on the doorstep? And for god's sake Hale put some clothes on."

Derek nodded and Stiles' dad went and sat down on the couch. Derek was lingering after he shut the door. "Do you want me to stay?"

Shaking his head, Stiles said "No. This is long overdue and hopefully I can stay calm. Just don't take too long."

With a smile Derek kissed Stiles' cheek and strode to the bathroom. Stiles took a deep breath and sat opposite his dad.

"I'm going to start," Stiles' dad said firmly. "I love you, I love you so much and I'm so proud of you. Your mum would be proud too. I _am_ sorry that I didn't listen to you before, but you were sixteen and I thought- I brought into stereotypes."

"I'm not going to say it's alright because it's not. I'm sorry I got so angry and left. I'm sorry you had to find out about mine and Derek's relationship like this."

Stiles watched as his dad shifted before he moved quickly to pull Stiles into a firm hug. Stiles hugged back just as hard. "I love you dad."

"Um." They broke apart to see Derek standing there, dressed in a soft-looking old t-shirt and track-pants. "I'll make some tea." 

Stiles was smiling softly, his dad next to him with an arm around his shoulders, his probable-boyfriend was humming to himself making tea for the three of them. For the first time Stiles felt at peace, he wasn't hiding any secrets and it felt good.


End file.
